The First
by verTori
Summary: She was plainly normal in her opinion—average looks, grades, anything. However, it was the small, noticeable things and glimpses that made her special. Of course, not including the large sparkles around her. HibariOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Average**

_"Kyoya, stop moving."_

_It was a completely normal day. As usual, Kyoya picked a fight with kids twice his size —for reasons even I don't know— and ended up coming back to his house with injuries that a child his age shouldn't be getting. And as usual, I ended up being the one sticking bandages to his face and all that fun stuff. _

_Now, you would think somebody my age wouldn't know how to use the things in a first aid kit. But being Kyoya's only friend —even if it is pretty one-sided— means you have to learn a lot of things kids shouldn't be learning. Things like how to smack people with sticks, how to clean up wounds, yada yada yada._

_"Kyoya, please stop moving. This is to help you." It's kinda hard to apply bandages when the patient keeps walking away from you._

_"I never asked you to bandage me." He's being stubborn, as always._

_"Well I never asked you to attack those kids." I sighed wearily, snatching his hand and dragging him over to a sofa, promptly pushing him onto the fluffy seat._

_"I didn't do it for you. They were being noisy." I wiped his face with a wet towel to clean off the dirt and blood, ignoring his glaring. Not like he was trying to physically stop me. Maybe he was getting used to me taking care of him._

_"That's what you always say..."_

_I glanced at his eyes._

_Nope, those steely eyes still freak me out when he's glaring. For a kid, he could be pretty scary. I have a hunch that in the future his glare will pulverize people. Like, the 'If looks could kill' kinda thing._

_Kyoya had darker colors. But they were cool dark colors. His hair was a shiny black —yes, it was shiny— and his eyes were a bluish- grey._

_And then there was me._

_I had normal brown hair with dark brown eyes. I used to think they were black, but then Mama told me that eyes can't be black. Anyways, I'm of average height for a kid, average weight, average looks, average, average, average. Well, maybe what I know isn't average for a kid, but that's just one thing compared to everything else._

_I pushed my glasses up. Yeah, I guess that's another not-really-normal thing about me. I wear glasses for my age. It's not that I have really bad eye-sight or some sort of injury or anything like that. Well, they're just there for my own convenience._

_My mom and dad are normal too. They're usually busy working though, so they drop me off at Kyoya's place during the day. Our parents are friends or something, I don't know. I don't really care or pay attention to what they do. They just kinda talk on the phone and use all these big words and meet with people. Seems pretty normal to me._

_After sticking a bandage on the last cut, I put away the first aid kit. You would think that the parents would have a problem with Kyoya's violent actions, but they kinda just tell him to not do it again and go back to whatever their doing. My parents would just tell me to take care of my 'onii-san'. First of all, that must have been one of the few things that wasn't normal about my parents. Second of all, Kyoya's family is really unique. And finally, there is no way I am calling Kyoya my 'onii-san'. I think he would attack me if I did, and because I am normal I don't want to be attacked._

_Which means I'm not calling him my brother. No. Way._

_Xxx_

* * *

_"Kyoya, what are you reading?"_

_Today we were sitting on the porch in front of the garden. Well, Kyoya went outside to read a book he recently found and I just followed him. I get bored easily and I can at least talk to him, even if the conversation is mostly one-sided._

_All I got in response was the sound of a page being flipped. Deciding that I should take matters into my own hands, I walked over and took a peak at the cover. It was a kid version of the food chain and animals and all that stuff._

_"Herbivores and carnivores..." I blinked. I did not know that he liked this kind of stuff. Maybe his parents forced him into reading that. I don't know, his parents are kinda...weird. Or unique._

_"If we were animals, you would definitely be a carnivore." I smirked at the image in my head. A t-rex whose head was replaced with Kyoya's. Yeah, a t-rex fit him perfectly. Except he doesn't make a lot of noise or roar a lot._

_"And you would be a herbivore. After all, you're too weak to be a carnivore." I mentally gaped at the kid in front of me. He's actually holding a small conversation with me that doesn't actually benefit him at all! _

_We're making progress._

_I looked up and saw a smirk replacing the usual thin line. Eh, that's not too rare. His smiles are more like a smirk than a happy, innocent smile._

_Wait, innocent? Like that could ever describe him._

_"Then if I'm weak, you will protect me right?" I mainly said it in the heat of the moment. I wasn't really expecting anything nice in response. Kyoya doesn't care a lot for people. But then again, that was one of the main reasons why I prefer to talk to him than other kids._

_He snapped his book shut and looked down on me (in more ways than one probably). "I won't let you be eaten by somebody else, herbivore." And with that, he walked away. With flare. That made me think of that one time Mama called somebody a 'pompous bastard'. That term seems to fit right in with him._

_And I think Kyoya just gave me a nickname. _

_Xxx_

* * *

_"Curry"_

_**Pluck**_

_"Takoyaki"_

_**Pluck**_

_"Curry"_

_**Pluck**_

_"Takoyaki"_

_..."Kyoya, let's have takoyaki later." I let the limp and petalless flower fall from my hand._

_Hearing no response—not even a slight rustle of clothing— I perked up and looked around me. "Kyoya?" Blinking, I stood up and started wandering around the park to look for my ebony-haired, violent, silent, and arrogant friend._

_Several other kids were running around playing games like tag, hide-and-seek, or baseball and basketball. Well, I'm not really an active kid so I'll stick to deciding what I should eat later._

_There were so many kids today, too many in fact; it was way too noisy. Nope, he couldn't be around here. He hates crowds with a burning passion...or burning violence...Yeah, I think the latter fits a lot better. And coincidently, I dislike crowding too, of course not as much as Kyoya. Maybe he's rubbing off on me._

_"Watch out!" I would've never thought that the call was directed to me if it wasn't for the sudden impact and incoming pain around my stomach._

_"I-Itaiiiiiii..." I winced and squeezed my eyes shut from the throbbing pain that was spreading across my entire stomach. It felt like somebody just punched me in the gut and then proceeded to kick me back with a hard shoe._

_"Ahiiiiiiii!" I must've fell onto some poor girl that was behind me because that scream pierced my eardrums along with hot, uneven breaths near my neck. I felt her scramble out from under me. "A-Are you alright?" She asked in a timid voice._

_I blinked wearily, tiny tears forming along the bottoms of my eyes. The searing pain was soon reduced to a faint throb that ached with every movement._

_Several other sets of footsteps neared us. "Are you okay!? I didn't see you there!" A boyish voice asked along with several other apologies and 'you alright?'s._

_I finally opened my eyes to see different sets of eyes staring at me worriedly. One boy was right in front of me, his brown eyes looking down at me with an apologetic look. Right next to me was a scrawny-looking kid with large chestnut eyes fixed in concern._

_"Jeez Yamamoto! You should've looked where you were hitting!" One kid pointed out scoldingly._

_The one known as Yamamoto grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry. I was just getting really into the game, haha..."_

_One of the taller kids shook his head. "You really are a baseball nutjob. Nobody should feel the power of your super-mighty baseball batting!" He shot a heroic pose._

_"U-Ummm..." The timid looking boy waved his hands around shyly. "Sh-Shouldn't we be h-helping her?" Wait what. I glanced at the __**boy**__. He just sounded so...girlish. No, something must've been wrong with my hearing. Yeah, that's it. The impact from the baseball just made me hear things a little weirdly._

_Yeah. That's what happened._

_"Oh right. Looks like you're not completely useless, Useless Tsuna!" Another kid laughed jokingly._

_Tsuna seemed to deflate even more. Poor kid, having to deal with all these nicknames and bullies. Even I heard about him; Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was infamous for being clumsy, talentless, and unlucky. Well, on the bright side that could be a talent in itself...Did I just insult the kid? He seemed like such a nice kid too. Well, not my problem. But the kid helped cushion my fall so I'll be as nice to him as possible today._

_I gripped at my stomach, the dull throb thinning down to an ache. "Th-Thanks for your help but I think I'll be fine on my own..." That was a lie._

_I stood up staggering, wincing at the sharp throb of protest. I can feel a headache comming on, ugh._

_"Ah, sorry about hitting you with the baseball!" The black-haired boy helped me balance myself._

_I shyed away from his touch and frowned. "It's fine, just don't do it again..." I whispered, meeting his eyes defiantly. What kind of kid could hit a baseball that hard and have it hit my stomach like some sort of target?_

_"Haha, yeah I won't hit anybody again!" He laughed. "My name's Takeshi Yamamoto." He extended his hand out, a friendly smile plastered on his face._

_Woah, that quick attitude change. He became so happy and friendly in the span of two seconds. Wow._

_"..." I eyed his hand distastefully. I'm the type to hold a grudge and after being hit by the super-sonic ball, I don't think becoming 'friends' is an easy option._

_Sensing my awkward reluctance, Yamamoto retracted his hand and ruffled his hair. "Haha, do you need some help walking?" _

_"I'll be fine alone. Thanks for offering though." I could feel several holes burning into me. Kids probably thinking I'm sort of jerk now. Great, even more trouble._

_A glimmer from the edge of my vision caught my eye. It was my glasses. Guess that explains the headache._

_Yamamoto followed my line of sight. "Ah, are these your glasses?" He picked them up and inched closer to me; way too close for comfort. I felt the cold metal of the handles breeze across my skin as the smiling boy adjusted the glasses onto my face. "There!" He smiled and I swear he was emitting so much bright light, I had to cover my eyes._

_"Haha, you're a bit weird" He laughed at my strange behavior and I felt a scowl coming on. Well he wouldn't be laughing if he knew how dangerous his smile could be! It nearly fried my eyes! He's a living weapon; with that unnatural batting power and blinding smile! Somebody as normal as me can't handle that kind of stuff._

_And then the kids froze, except for me and Yamamoto. I could feel a menacing aura stalking closer to this __**crowd.**_

_"Crowds are so noisy..." Oh yep, it's him. I would recognize that monotone voice anywhere. I glanced at the other kids who went as white as sheets, although some gritting their teeth in anger. Tsunayoshi looked like all the blood drained from his body and he was ready to meet his grave._

_"Kyoya. Where were you?" I frowned childishly. It was his fault for suddenly disappearing that I got stuck in this mess. Of course he would show up out of nowhere looking ready to beat someone to death._

_Kyoya's lips dipped down even more. "You always get into trouble. You're a bothersome herbivore." He sighed, his voice mixed with annoyance. "But Mom and Dad put me in charge of you so you're my responsibility."_

_For some reason I feel like a puppy right now being scolded by her owner. Yeah, not a pleasant feeling._

_He sped towards me, the kids making a pathway for the intimidating carnivore. He gripped my arm harshly and pulled me away from the bewildered crowd until we reached the clearing I was at earlier._

_"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow! Watch it, my stomach hurts!" I yanked my arm from his grip and cradled it against my chest. Kyoya really needs to learn how to treat a girl. Eh, I guess if I was a guy he would be dragging me here. He's only a bit less ruthless with girls. And that's saying a lot._

_Kyoya dropped his gaze down to my stomach. He pulled my shirt up to reveal my stomach area, only my stomach area thankfully. A large purple blotch marred my skin._

_He dropped his grip and his eyes narrowed down onto my own eyes. "Jeez, it's not what you think. You know I hate violence. It was just a stray baseball." I corrected quickly in a light-hearted tone, patting down my shirt._

_"A baseball wouldn't do all of that." He snapped disbelievingly, his expression turning more aggressive._

_"Yeah, well it happened. Why would I lie?" Because I don't want you to keep fighting. But I kept that part to myself. It's not like I lied anyways._

_I could see the traces of doubt lingering in his steel gaze before he once again grabbed my arm and lead us back to his house. "Come on, Mom and Dad will get angry at me if I don't take care of you." _

_I felt a smile tug at my lips as I used my other hand to adjust my glasses. I saw the faint crease his eyebrows made when he said that to me._

_"When we get back, let's eat some takoyaki too."_

_"Hn. Don't make mine sweet."_

_Xxx_

* * *

_'In a far away land, there was an average girl laying on grass in front of a japanese-style house sipping on some apple juice.'_

_"Shut up, herbivore. You're not even drinking apple juice."_

_"But Kyoya, I'm tired of studying..."_

_"All you were doing was laying down flipping pages. That doesn't take a lot of energy." He then smirked. "But you are a herbivore, so I'm not surprised."_

_"I didn't mean that kind of tired. I'm bored!" I rolled around in the grass, not caring that I might accidently break my glasses._

_"Studying isn't supposed to be fun." Kyoya replied curtly, his eyes glued to his own books._

_"Hmmmm...What's school like?" I was genuinely curious about what he did at school and what it was like. Pictures of long, shiny hallways and big, buff security guards spit-yelling at stupid kids filtered into my mind. _

_Kyoya paused, as if he was contemplating something. "Crowded and annoying. The majority of the students don't obey all the school rules." He frowned at the thought. Kyoya has always been a sticker to the rules and laws. It can even get to an obsessive point and half the people he picks fights with are the typical rule-breakers._

_"And...?" I pressed on, wanting to know more._

_He glanced at me. "Just focus on your studies and stop bothering me."_

_I grinned at him with half-lidded eyes. "Way too late for that, Kyoya. The moment we met is the moment I decided to bother you forever!" I laughed and rolled around in the grass. _

"_Is that an angel I hear?" A low floral scent wafted in. Bright, feminine, and sweet carried along with a towering woman in a colorful kimono._

_I stopped rolling around, staring up mama's squinted green eyes. Green like the grass I was currently flattening. _

"_Oh, hi Mama." I jumped up and shuffled my way towards her vibrant figure. As always, she was wearing a kimono that changed colors on every layer. I still can't understand how she doesn't sweat from all that clothing. _

_She smiled and pushed her closed fan against my head, stopping me from coming closer. "Now, now dear. It's rude to approach someone looking all dirty like that. And unattractive." She scolded, the bright tilt of her big lips still present. _

_See, now that's scary. Quietly yelling at me while smiling. Yeah, not a good sign._

_I scrambled backwards and stumbled straight onto Kyoya. _

_I laid there, frozen in shock. "Get. Off." Roughly pushing me off, Kyoya stood back up, brushed off the dirt, and bowed to my mother. "Hello." _

_She stared down at him. "Hello, Kyoya. I hope that my dearest daughter is doing well." There it was again. That scary tone of hers with a sweet, sugary smile. _

_Yeah, scary. _

_He stared back up, unwavering. "Yes" A quick glance to my fallen figure "She has been doing well." _

"_That's what I want to hear." Mama tilted her fan towards Kyoya's house. "Darling, let's go back inside, okay? A proper lady shouldn't be dirty." Why did it sound like a question? Because that was most definitely not a question. _

_I crawled back up, noticing how mama's lips made a slight jump. "Dear" I stood up at attention. "Don't crawl like that." _

_I nodded like a robot. "Yes, Mama" _

_She smiled._

"_Good girl"_

_Xxx_

* * *

"_Why are you closing your eyes like that? You look pathetic." A mean, cold voice. Yep, definitely Kyoya being himself again. _

"_I broke my glasses." Images of stairs going by really fast replaced the black space I was seeing. Really though, how did I fall down stairs?_

"_Humph." Oh, I could practically feel those eyes of his judging me. "Only idiots do that." _

_A gripped my sheets. "You tell me that every time I do something…" I sighed. I wish I have my glasses but mama said she was getting them tomorrow. Something about having to "atone for my clumsy actions" and that "it's not suited for someone like me."_

"_Kyoya, can you help me out to the porch? I don't want to open my eyes." I pouted. "It'll hurt."_

_He grunted. Probably thinking that I was being bothersome again. Well, if mama told him to take care of me, I'm going to take advantage of it. _

_Warm hands gripped my forearms roughly. "Don't tell me what to do." I didn't say anything in response. Didn't want to ruin this rare moment of kindness coming from this full-time jerk. _

_Kyoya guided me down what I guessed to be the halls. For all I know, he could be leading me to the bathroom in an effort to drown me…Nah, he wouldn't do that. Mama would find out and Kyoya isn't that good at hiding dead bodies._

_Soon enough, I was sitting down on the wood of his porch. And sure enough, as soon as my butt made contact with wood, Kyoya swung another insult my way before walking off—probably to go smack some people again. _

_Usually, this would be very dangerous. A kid sitting down on a porch, completely vulnerable to kidnappers and old men in a white van giving out free candy. But, I knew that mama was watching. She's always watching._

_I breathed in. A strong scent of tea leaves, flowers, grass, and dog poop. I leaned forward, only a little bit. Soft blades of grass and grainy dirt mixed with a few hard pebbles and rough sand. I tilted my heads upwards. Birds singing, grasshoppers chirping, bicycles cycling, dogs barking, footsteps beating._

"_U-Ummm…excuse me" A soft voice, barely noticeable. Girlish, but recognizable. _

_I turned my head towards the sound and hummed. _

_The shuffling of feet brushing along the grass. "D-D-Do you know where Hi-Hi-Hi-Hibari-san is?" _

_I shrugged. "Nope" I replied with a pop. I can't exactly tell where he is since I can't see or hear him. He's a ninja. A freaking ninja, I say. I swear I've brushed with death so many times just because I never notice when he's there. Unless, there are other people around. They always start shivering and moving out of the way. It's like a Kyoya-thing now. _

"_Oh…" He was hesitating. Holding something back. "A-Are you sure? This is where h-h-he lives, right?"_

_I tilted my head. "Why?" It's not every day the town coward goes searching for Kyoya. I was pretty sure that those two were on hostile terms. Kyoya—being the "carnivore" he is—doesn't like pathetic people like Tsuna. That is, pathetic people that can't stand up for themselves. _

_Clothes brushing against each other; a low whine. He was fidgeting again. "W-Well…" A gulp. "I-I-I have something that…belongs to him."_

"_What?" I rose an imaginary brow. Why would this guy have something that belongs to Kyoya? Did he steal it or did someone push it onto him hoping that he would get beat up? _

"_W-Well…" Those words again. "H-He just left them at the park last time…" _

"_Left what?"_

"_His…His thingies." He said ever so smartly._

_Specific._

"_His what?"_

"_J-Just—Well, I mean. His thingies! The things that he h-h-hits people with." The shuffling of dirt and jittery steps. "Erm…C-Could you give these to him? I don't want to be hit— I mean, hurt— or something. Just—please, here!" He pushed Kyoya's 'thingies' onto me and presumably rushed off. Coward; leaving me to do all the work. _

"_Humph, rude." I sighed and brushed my hands along the 'thingies'. It was warm—probably from the coward's body heat—and felt hard yet smooth. I traced the edge until it dipped down onto what I though was a handle._

_Was it a metal baseball bat? Where did Kyoya get something like that? _

_And why would he leave it at the park? This is too fishy for me. I don't like fishy. _

_Deep breath. "KYOYA!" _

_Thumping. I could hear his footsteps marching closer. I could actually hear his footsteps. Yeah, not a great sign. _

"_What" That presence that was just __**him**__. A creeping sensation that kept you on edge, blanketed your mind and filled you with just him. Except sometimes it wasn't a good kind of him. "Do you want?" He seethed out. Anger was definitely something he wasn't good at masking. _

"_The coward gave me your metal baseball bat." I held them up by the handles, carelessly swinging them around a bit. _

_A slight pause. "I don't have any metal baseball bats." He clicked his tongue. "The pathetic boy probably got tricked into a prank." _

_I frowned. "What? Then what are these?" I threw the bats over to Kyoya. Sure that may have been dangerous but Kyoya can handle himself, right? _

_A loud thud. "Ow—what was that for?" He growled. Apparently not. Now, that was weird. Kyoya had the best reaction time and reflexes. He could probably catch a baseball going at 40 miles per hour for all I know. I crawled over to his rumbling, using my hands to make a pathway to him. _

_I heard him click his tongue again. "You look pathetic."_

"_That ow was pathetic, especially for someone like you, Kyoya." I put my hands out and felt the soft cloth of his shirt. His breathing hitched and I could feel his muscles tense beneath his clothing. No gentleness at all, I squeezed his arms. _

_He hissed, pushing me away. "Stop. Don't touch me." Weakness. He was showing weakness. _

_I let out a hum and reached out for him again. He backed away, probably colliding into the baseball bats as they clanged together. "What's wrong? Scared?" I grinned, loving the feeling of teasing Kyoya. _

"_As if" More metal meeting metal. "Oh…it's these things." I could hear him lightly hum. _

"_Oh, so they are yours?" I knelt down, facing the direction of his voice. _

_He shuffled up to his feet. "…More or less." He brushed off his clothes and sneered. "It's not any of your concern anyways." _

_I pouted. "Sure, those thingies may not be part of my business" I stood up too, albeit a lot more clumsily. ", but anything about you matters." _

"_I don't need your concern." _

"_Sure, sure. Help me back inside and I'll help you treat your arms." _

"…" _He enveloped me again. It was the good kind. _

"_You can't even see…" _


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange, really. Walking down these hallways, watching students continue on with their activities, brushing past several possibly STD infected shoulders. It was a breath of fresh air—no, not really, the air in these cramped spaces were probably contaminated with an unknown disease.

I looked down at the slip of paper, attempting to navigate my way without actually looking forward. Yeah, smart idea.

"Where…" I stopped. No more strange breathing around me, shoulders touching me, a sense of freedom and space. I blinked at the foreign bell ring.

Shit.

This was like one of those manga situations where the new girl gets lost on the first day. Then, she gets in trouble with some big dude and begins her school life as 'that one poor kid'. Then, she gets bullied by that one big dude. Then—

I looked around and stared at the sign next to a classroom, then double-checked my paper and triple-checked the sign.

Double shit. Wrong area. This was why Mama never let me go outside alone.

I tipped up my glasses and swung around towards the opposite direction. Okay, new plan. Backtrack, find a random official, play the innocent new girl act, go to class. Clenching and unclenching my palms, I walked down the hall, my heart beating with each step, with each missed, wasted second.

The hallways stretched out and out and out. Seriously, I did not know that schools were this large. He should have told me this when I asked. Well, then again, He wasn't really paying attention and probably didn't even give me a second thought.

Wow, I feel special.

Anyways, I sped down the hallways, looking at every sign that pretty much gave no clue to where I was at. "Come on, come on, come on…where is everyone?" Seriously. I thought that there would be supervisors or something patrolling the hallways for lost people like me…or trouble-makers; that would make more sense.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Not discreet at all. "Hey, you! The one with brown hair!" Just keep walking, just keep walking, _just keep walking._

A small tingling feeling near my arm. "Hey! Stop running, godammit!" An approaching heat, brushing against my own.

"_Woah!_" I yanked my arm away the moment I felt that skin-on-skin contact, jumping away from that…uniquely ridiculous hairdo.

"What the _hell_, girlie! How dare you ignore me!"

"Ehehe…sorry, I didn't think you were talking to me. After all, a lot of people have brown hair so…" I scratched my head nervously, hoping that he would fall for the weak girl act and let me go. Nobody wants to get involved with a guy with hair that looked like it could bounce off any attack. Nobody does. This delinquent-looking guy smelled like trouble—seriously, I could smell the iron scent of blood on him. Yeah, not a good sign.

He narrowed his eyes on me and brought up his fists. "Huh?! You trying to make fun of me or somethin'?"

What. Okay, rethink plans. Clearly, I was underestimating this guy's abnormality.

"Hey, bro! What's goin' on?" Another guy stomped his way over, the same twirly-hair bouncing with each over exaggerated step.

"I caught this _girlie_ here skipping class!" Twirlie-hair #1 growled out, accusing me of something that I wasn't even doing.

My eyes darted back and forth between the two exact hairstyles. "W-Wait, I think you two are misunderstanding something!" I held my hands up, hoping that this natural white-flag would calm them down.

"Huh!? Now you're tryin' to say _I'm _the one who's wrong!?"

"Wow, this _girlie_ has some guts for talking back us, the disciplinary committee, huh?" Well, that's kind of how conversations work but I'll keep that to myself. Don't want to add fuel to the fire.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you two." Okay, if dealing with two hot-headed idiots, be flattering, _flattering_. "I'm sorry for taking time out of your days. People as important as you two must be really busy with..." I nearly gagged. "…maintaining peace around here and…" cough, cough. "…I'm really grateful and everything and I'm sure that someone as insignificant as me doesn't deserve your precious time and effort." I backed up with each carefully crafted word. A tingling sensation tickled my nerves with each sugar-coated lie, my muscles straining against the grin trying to take my face. Mama's teachings really are helpful.

The two delinquents stared back at me. I almost cracked a smile at their dumb-founded looks. A grin broke out on both of their faces and they basically started self-praising themselves.

"Well, we are pretty awesome." Twirlie-hair #2 smirked before raking his eyes over me. "We _always_ protect the peace, that's what our job is. But it does get pretty tiring lecturing everyone on what to do." Shit. "It would be nice to get some…_repayment_." I knew what that suggestive tone was suggesting. A salty taste welled up.

Catching on to what his 'bro' was insinuating, Twirlie-hair #1 decided to add his two disgusting cents. "Yeah, we do deserve a gift." He flicked his wrist. "It doesn't have to be anything too big. A little…_body work_ would be fine, no money at all."

"O-oh? I don't really understand what you're saying…" Play dumb, play innocent, and get the hell out. "I should really stop wasting your time and start getting to class." I took several quick steps backwards. Come on, get bored or get distracted by a squirrel or something.

Sleezy grins and steps forward, advancing, closer. "Oh come on, _girlie_." Um, no. "We'll even let you off the hook for all the shit you did to us earlier. Your record will be sparkly clean." Yeah, but my body won't.

"U-Ummm…" And then I felt it and heard it all at the same time.

A large step, quiet, barely noticable. A soft rustling of clothing brushing against each other. A fight-or-flight reaction.

"What" Deep, baritone yet chilling. "is going on" Each word, deliberate, never wasted. "at my school?" Like a knife, pointed at your neck.

"_Ne, ne…" _

No need to turn around, no need to look back.

"_Promise me something…"_

My lips twitched upwards.

"_Why should I promise you anything?"_

My muscles relaxed.

"_What, you want me to promise you something? Haha, I've got nothing that you would want!"_

My arms crossed.

"_Humph, you have your uses. Well, just barely."_

I slipped, became natural.

"_Aw, you're being so sweet today, aren't you? I'll promise you one thing because of that sweet parting gift." _

I let out a breathy laugh.

"_Ugh…just_, _promise me that you won't…"_

Screams of terror from the two retards.

"…_won't let anyone else eat you, herbivore." _

Xxx

* * *

Wow, that sounded a bit unintentionally…suggestive. Um, so yeah. I'm sorry if the past Hibari may seem OOC. I purposely did that because I highly doubt that he would be all serious and grouchy at such a young age, and the past parts are meant to reference his childhood with my OC.

Also, I apologize if things may seem confusing. I'm trying a new writing style that isn't too straightforward. Review for a more motivated me! I'm having some weird writers block so early in the story! And sorry for short chapters, I'll make the next one way longer!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update! You guys have no idea how many time I've stared at my computer screen, looking at the same word document filled with the same words, unsure of what to type next. Seriously, I even resorted to eating chocolate to fuel my creative insanity. Anyways, here it is!

Disclaimer: Why am I putting this, I don't know. I own nothing besides my OC and all that jazz.

Xxx

"Can you please stop glaring at me like that? I mean, I know that you're always trying to look tough and all but this is just too…" I fake-swooned, a ghastly expression painting my face as a show. "…just too cold!" I suppressed a grin. Hah, like my one-sided friend could ever be warm.

He always reminded me of a snowman—actually, scratch that, that's a horribly underwhelming comparison for the ever-present neighborhood carnivore, as he likes to call himself. Even the legendary, non-existent yeti is a better representative than a snowman that is built by children and practically melts a day later. No, he was most definitely not built by those innocent kiddies and he most definitely did not melt, ever. He was stone cold, unbreakable, untouchable; an icy enigma that exudes a prickly 'don't look and don't you dare touch' aura.

Of course, that could never stop me.

Kyoya continued to stare down at me like I was one of those dreadfully vile rule-breakers, his lips drawn back in disdain and his eyes sharp in anger. "You are an idiot." Oh my dearest mother, he used his mouth to talk instead of his metal baseball bat thingies!

Even after all these years, we're still making progress. Slowly and painfully so, but still progress.

"I'm not an idiot. I'm a normal."

"Normal is not a noun." He stated bluntly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hey, I would be taught otherwise in class right now if it wasn't for your goons over there." I stole a glance behind him. I almost want to feel sorry for the creepy twirl-hair duo with their bottoms up in the air in defeat. Large purpling bruises decorated their bodies like polka-dots. Huh.

What was that modern-day saying I heard on my way to school? Oh, right. Those two totally got 'rekt'.

…

…

…

Ugh, that did not sound right. The teenage language is too complicated for me. Mom was right; I really shouldn't try to fit in with them. And Kyoya was right; my vocabulary sucks.

"You need to teach them better, Kyoya." I held back a snicker. "Looks like it won't be just normal students you'll have to keep an eye on." It really was ironic. I mean, it was his own _disciplinary committee _that he had to _discipline_ himself. There were so many things wrong with that, and Kyoya's own scowl just fueled my amusement.

Ah, teasing my dear childhood terrorist never gets old; I missed the feeling of playing on the edge of death. It was one of the things I missed in Naminori. All except the whole part where he would swat at me after making fun of him, thus leading to a spiral of unfortunate events as I tipped over that edge and descended into trying to dodge his lightning-fast fists of pain. And that was _not _easy, he has the reflexes of a ninja and the strength of a bear on steroids.

Yeah, I could do without all that fun jazz.

But it was still fun to piss him off, even if it was suicidal.

Well, it wasn't like he would actually several damage my body to the point of no return, _right?_

"They will be dealt with properly." He clicked his tongue, annoyance creasing his normally handsome face. "It was partly your own fault for being late to class." I peered up at him through my glasses, a small grin spread across my face. Oh, I know where this is going. A tingly feeling flitted through my spine, and a wave of nostalgia hit me. There it was. That glint—that special, bright glint that would only shine in his eyes.

It sometimes reminded me of Mom's eyes, except her's were less pointy and dark.

His lips tilted upwards, his eyes narrowing down on me with a flicker of amusement. "Oh? Is being late for class something to be proud of? Shall I deal with your tardiness as well?" That was just like him, making it seem like the target had a choice because that was most definitely not a question; it was more like a promise—a very dreadful, pain-filled promise.

"Aw, you know I'm not like that." I waved my hand for effect. "Besides, is this any way to welcome your childhood friend back?" I pouted, putting my hands to my hips. My pouty act was a complete bluff, obviously. Although, any passerby probably would've fallen for it; I'm a pretty damn good actor.

Seriously though, I never did expect Kyoya to welcome me back with open arms as imaginary flowers bloomed and his face smil— oh my dear mother pffftttt, like that could ever happen.

I've only seen him truly smile once.

A chuckle escaped my lips soon followed by full-blown laughter. This probably looks weird, and he'll probably misunderstand why I'm laughing.

The disciplinary committee head (probably beat his way up the ladder) rose a fine brow at my odd behavior before sighing. I couldn't help the feel of pride and nostalgia at his huff. Only I could make him sigh like that, and it tugged a grin on my lips. Albeit, it was a strange thing to be proud of, but this was _Kyoya_ and any kind of non-violent reaction I could get was always interesting.

"You should thank your beautiful childhood with me, I make your life _so _much more interesting. And vice-versa, of course." My eyes twinkled, staring up over my lens at the towering prefect.

It was true, really. If it wasn't for him, my childhood would have been much duller, blander—it would have been filled with black and white instead of a gray dotted with purple, pinks, and blues. It was because of him that I didn't grow up like the rest of my family; no, I was much more different. Parts of me took after him, he was the star shining in my eyes as a child, the role-model that indirectly painted over my glasses.

Of course, one of the few traits we shared was our love, and tendency, to play with fire.

"My life would consist of much less frustration if you weren't introduced." He frowned in response, his steely eyes staring straight back.

"But then each day would be much too boring if I hadn't met you, Kyoya." _'I'm glad I met you,'_ I giggled playfully, beginning to walk down the halls towards whoever knows where. As long as I was with Kyoya it will surely be interesting. After all, his view on the world and people was different than everyone else.

I had never seen him shy away from danger, no, he always challenged them to be more dangerous. I had never seen him lie, no, he always spoke his mind and the truth. I had never seen him giggle, no, he saw that as childish and unnecessary (he only ever smirked after all). I had never seen him play like a child, no, he played with wooden swords and bats, swinging them around with the force to break. I had never seen him whine, no, he just finished what needed to be done and did his load, along with more.

I had never seen him cry, no, he had closed up that part of him and only stared ahead with determination.

Kyoya passed me, walking ahead and most likely guiding me to my class. He seemed to pause at my words, before clicking his tongue and putting on that whole haughty demeanor that was just so _him_. It was the kind of look that just screamed out arrogance—arrogance that was backed by power. "Your abnormalities are infuriating."

"How many times do I have to say that I'm a nor—"

"Normal is not a noun."

"And yet I'm here." I exaggerated a bow, as if formally introducing myself. "At your service, of course."

He scrutinized me, sizing me up and down until he was finally satisfied at his inspection. "…Herbivore." He once again labeled me, and I smiled at the old nickname, welcoming the odd insult with open arms. Besides, a label could never describe the contents.

"The one and only." I winked, faking the cute act.

He stared down on me, again. "No…a stupid rabbit."

…

…

…

What?

I blinked, caught off guard by the new title. _'Stupid Rabbit'_. _'Baka Usagi'_. A_ lepus curpaeums_ whose behavior showed distinctly to be lacking in survival instincts compared to the norm of its species.

I felt it again. That warm sensation as someone gave you a unique title specific to their calling and view of you. It was more than simple words; it represented their own perspective, different from the rest that simply called you by your name given by your parents. It was a label that they themselves gave you, and thus it held special meaning. Good or bad, it still portrayed a special relationship between you and the other as each time you heard those words, you would instinctively think of that person, remember that person, and you know who is calling you.

"_You would be a herbivore"_

Or…I'm just looking too much into this. But I still couldn't hold in that tingling sensation when he gave me a new nickname, a new view to be called upon.

"And why am _I _a rabbit? I don't feel any long ears popping out of my head, and I sure as hell don't hop around."

Kyoya swiftly turned on his heel and slapped the back of my head. "Mind your language, Inori." He then did another about-turn and continue his way down the hall, and I simply tottered after him rubbing my head. "You are simply a stupid rabbit, and I have no reason to explain myself to you."

'_Pompous bastard'_

X

I stared at all the teenagers—students currently staring up at a transfer, a new person that would now be implemented in their everyday life on school grounds. They looked upon me with temporary interest, before looking away and back to their own personal world once realizing I was a normal, Japanese student.

However, I knew that somehow my life would be sparked alight with fun in the future. It was my sixth sense tingling in the back of my mind, warning me to be cautious. But I was not one to take precautions, no, I was someone that ran into open fire and experience the heat fanning across my face, to see what would happen and _live _a colored life.

There were a few that continued to ogle me, and of course I took notice of each and every one of them. Particularly the one with puffy chestnut hair and wide hazel eyes, eyes that resembled a squirrel about to be hit by a car. He seemed to be sizing me up (fearfully), and I wondered what he was thinking.

Was he wondering if I was a trouble-maker, or perhaps a quiet student that preferred to stay out of social activities.

Perhaps he thought that I would attack or bully him, considering his cold sweat and creased brows.

Or maybe he wondered if I would be someone he could talk to, walk home with, eat lunch with—perhaps I would be his _friend_, a person that acknowledged his existence with positivity and happiness.

And then I realized who he was, and I felt glee wiggle up and warm my body from head to toe, and all I could think about was the future fun I could have with him.

"Hanabusa Inori." I tilted my lips upwards. "A pleasure to meet you all."

Xxx

Now, if you all are wondering why Kyoya didn't beat Inori up or anything, its partly because they are childhood friends, but mostly that I believe that he wouldn't see any benefit in attacking her and wasting any more time anyways.

And as I said before, I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE. I am a sporadic updater, so please bear with me. Anyways, have a nice day!

Bye bye~


	4. Chapter 4

It only took one whole week for the whole school to learn that one doesn't simply mess with Hanabusa Inori.

The first lesson came on the transfer's second day when a cocky classmate, wanting to prove how _absolutely_ _cool_ he was, stuck a large wad of gum in her hair, and then proceeded to brag how big his balls were for doing something so _absolutely treacherous_ to a girl. Without even being dared, gasp!

So, feeling that she should follow up on his actions to help him strut his stuff, Inori planted a paint bomb in his shoe locker. The following day when Hibiki opened his locker, still feeling smug over his _absolutely amazing _prank, the paint ball exploded and ended up permanently dying his clothes and parts of his hair an _absolutely lovely_ shade of barbie pink. Inori thought that it would give him the _absolutely perfect_ excuse to really strut _all_ of us stuff without any play on his part.

She was just so thoughtful, wasn't she?

The second lesson came when Hibiki's girlfriend rallied up her posse and confronted the transfer by the outside trash compacter. Believing that as a group it really was brawns over brains, the girls proceeded to threaten Inori, telling her very clearly and very, very loudly that the plain girl was going to regret ever messing with her _lovely Hibiki_ by paying with her body.

In response, Inori replied saying she didn't swing that way. In turn, the girls swung their little manicured fists at the transfer. And, in sick twist of fate, broke their knuckles by slamming them into the concrete walls as Inori ducked. The legendary move had made the girls fall forward, and their fists promptly met the walls in momentum.

Inori had felt bad, but only before the girls started bawling. She felt extremely awkward explaining the tragedy of the depths of human stupidity to the teacher.

The third lesson, most likely the largest lesson, came when a group of boys (who were incidently the boyfriends of Hibiki's girlfriend's girlfriends) bullied Tsunayoshi into asking Inori out—In the gymnasium—In front of a large crowd.

Thinking that they were killing two birds with one stone by not only embarassing Tsuna from her undoubted rejection but also humiliating Inori from being asked out by the ultimate _dame_, they were shocked when Inori had dropped her head onto Tsuna's. The taller girl carressed his face and _cooed _at how _adorable _he looked. The crowd promptly stopped their jeers and snickers when they started hearing very, _very_ interesting noises coming from the trembling boy. Some of the more daring boys even began to move closer and grumble when they couldn't see past the transfer's hair.

The original masterminds of the plan almost doubled over when Inori lifted her head, exposing Tsunayoshi's flushed face and panting lips. For the spectators, they felt as if they shouldn't be watching. For the boys, they felt humiliated. However, it had only gotten worse for them (or better for others).

Inori had stroked her thumb across Tsuna's cheeks and, in a husky voice, said, "You're _very_ good at holding your breath Tsunayoshi. Have you done this before?" The still boy could only stand there and stare back dazed.

The following day, rumors about Tsuna being not-so-dame in certain areas began to circulate around the school along with a rising unspoken rule that one shouldn't try to mess with Inori without fear of being hit back ten times harder. Hibiki, his girlfriend, and his girlfriend's girlfriends' boyfriends refused to show up to school for the next week.

Hibiki in fear that his stuff could never be strut again as the washing machine and shampoo weren't doing much in removing the dye. His girlfriend and her friends because they wouldn't dare go to school in what they believed to be a social-suicide, outfit-defying cast. The boyfriends of Hibiki's girlfriend's girlfriends because they felt humiliated from gathering everyone to a scene shot straight from a teenage boy's special magazine.

And then they had to miss the following week as the disciplinary committee had passed judgement.

More specifically the head prefect.

For missing school.

Scandalous!

* * *

I was walking through the halls looking for an empty place to eat lunch when I overheard two very interesting words.

Student. council.

There was a student council?

"If you have anything to say, just tell the disciplinary commi—I mean, commitment! That is what it takes to be a true president!" The taller male backed away, laughing nervously after I tapped his shoulder. "W-What are you doing here, Hanabusa-san?"

Surely, I wasn't _that_ scary.

"I want to know more about the student council." I put on my most pleasant smile. "I still don't know much about the school afterall."

My half-assed attempt at casualty seemed to ease the guy's fear that I would dye his hair a bright blue, which would look very nice on him actually, and he ruffled his locks sheepishly. "Well, I mean—it's just," He sighed dramatically. "I'm gonna be perfectly honest here and say we did _nothing_. Nada, zero, zilch." He zipped his fingers to the side for emphasis.

"Except bend over for Hibari and his minions." A girl behind the assumed-president seethed. I almost laughed at the mental image. Ah yes, many people bent over for Kyouya. Mainly cause they couldn't support their bodies any longer, but I don't think she meant it that way.

"Ayaka!" The shorter girl gasped, doe-eyes wrinkling in dissaproval.

"Shut up, Sakura." Ayaka hissed. "And you, Hiroto!" She pointed her finger at the taller male's face, shoving him out of the way. "I thought you were a better president than this! I'm so sick of Hibari and his gang of thugs!"

How funny. It was rare to find people outwardly insulting Hibari and his gang of misfits (they really were thugs, and it was sad) so I felt a tingle of excitement lighting up my mind. Is something interesting _finally_ going to happen?

My sudden excitement was perfectly justified. Naminori-chuu was, simply put, excruciatingly _boring_. Nothing happened in the quiet town of Naminori and that same quality was worse at the school. I mean, _come on_—gum? The best the self-proclaimed baddest boy at Naminori-chuu could do was stick a wad of half-chewed, saliva dripping gum into my hair? How does such a juvenile tactic even exist at a school ruled by a guy who showed his authority through sending people to the hospital?

Okay, I know hoping for something like a school-wide rebellion against my childhood friend was somewhat cruel, admittedly, but its all for the good of entertainment! After living in the city for two years, I've realized how stale Naminori really is. The best thing nearby was a historical _onsen_, but renting out an entire bathhouse to yourself isn't very economical, and theres no way I'm exposing my lady bits to strangers. On top of that, there were only a handful of people that were actually, well, _not normal_. Answering the same "How's the weather" questions isn't very exciting when you've encountered at least twenty-four people and they all sound the same.

I get that Naminori is supposed to be a town meant for beginning families and traditional households, but I really miss the rowdiness of the city. Every Tuesday—strangely enough—there were fights by the corner of my neighborhood, and at least once a week some scandal would show occur during train rides. It was always fun watching authorities—and the occasional badass grandma—quite literally bludgeon a guy to unconsciousness. Then there were the creative "gangs." Oh yeah, I _definitely_ miss those, especially the one where every Saturday they would terrorize the local shoe store for not selling individually packaged aglets in a variety of colors; it is the twentieth century after all.

"Quiet, Ayaka. Not in front of Hanabusa-san." The president scolded, but was shut up by Ayaka's growing volume.

Now, I have no prejudice against loud people. It's just that, unlike most Asian families, I was not raised in a noisy household. In fact, when I was not staying at the Hibari's, I was engulfed in the quiet. Mama always said: "Silence is golden, but its also the reason why we're in business, and the others aren't." But clearly Ayaka had no idea how many people were glancing nervously at us, or more specifically her.

Dear girl must have quite the reputation.

She punched the wall, fury and injustice highlighting the fires in her eyes. "I will not stay quiet about this. No way!" She breathed in. "No—Not after what that bastard did!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I know that hes a bastard, but you shouldn't just say that." I then proceeded to laugh. "Not that he would care what you think though."

I felt the weight of Ayaka's stare and the shift in her demeanor as she redirected her fiery anger at me. "You're right. He doesn't give a shit about this school or our opinions, but you wouldn't know how that feels." She shook her head. "Even after all the shit you did to Hibiki and his gang, Hibari didn't do anything to you! You were off scotch-free! Must feel nice being his bitch."

Hiroto immediately went stone cold. "Ayaka, shut the _fuck up_. You don't know anything."

"You're the one that doesn't know anything Hiroto! You're the one that let him trample all over us and do whatever he wants," Ayaka pointed at me. "Listen, Transfer. You should've been suspended for breaking Nana's hand—four girl's hands. If I were in charge, you would've gotten expelled by now."

"Well I'm sorry to say this Ayaka-san, but if you're version of justice is expelling me for protecting myself after being threatened then I'm thankful that Hibari kicked you out." I pursed my lips. "And along those lines, I'm not Kyouya's bitch. He'd rather chop off his foot than have me be his woman." I flipped my hair dramatically and winnked. "Poor fool doesn't know what he's missing out on."

Of course, I was just joking. He may be the only friend I had at this school, but I'm not so desperate as my childhood friend. I've seen him naked before, and truthfully I'm not interested.

Ayaka stared at my dumbly, speechless.

"What's wrong?" I smiled. "Dog got your tongue? I have to say though," My face inched closer to her's. "For you and your shit justice, ignorance must really be bliss."

"You—" Ayaka looked for words to say before her eyes flashed. "How could you say that! I tried to make this school better, for students like _you!_ How could you be so uncaring? You act like we're the bad guys, but all we did was stand up to him. It's you're own school we're talking about, and it's being ruled by a tyrant." She opened her mouth again but I shut her up with my next words.

"Why should I care? I've only been here for a few weeks, and the only warm welcome I've gotten are shit students." I smiled again, my mind planning everything out. "How would you feel if you were continuously bullied, put on display like some circus animal, then asked to care about a school that just watched and laughed because _it's not your problem, it's mine_."

The girl stopped her yelling, freezing. "I—"

"Surely, you don't expect me to _care_, right?" I saw her throat bob nervously, and all of a sudden she wasn't so fun anymore. Silly girl, she was so predictable. She believed that she was a leader, a shining example of what others should follow, a fighter against injustice, someone that was on the _right_ side instead of the wrong. But these types could become so _pitifully weak_ when it wasn't so black and white anymore. Unfortunately for her, a platter of disappointments given by an asshole known as life will be a common sight.

Of course, Kyouya could very well be seen as this type, except he wasn't. He was so much more interesting than this fumbling mess, this _child_ that realized logic and passion weren't colors that often mixed well.

"I mean, well—"

The male beside her slapped a hand over the girl's mouth. "It doesn't matter anymore." He turned his eyes to me, and I knew right away I could potentially be on his shit list. "Hanabusa-san, I'm so sorry about Ayaka's behavior. She's just frustrated that this school no longer has a student council. Hibari-san demolished it a few days ago. Theres no point in finding out more about something that doesn't matter anymore."

Ayaka stayed silent this time, but I brightened up.

What? Kyouya really did that? I inwardly snorted. Seems like Kyouya got a lot more bossy, but I wasn't surprised. He always had an alpha-male complex, and puberty probably hit that like an oil to fire. After all, there were so many guys trying to piss everywhere to show that they were the top dog, and that surely didn't sit well of Kyouya. And once again, these guys had terrible methods.

Sticking gum in a girl's hair? _Pfft_. That was child's play.

I saw the smaller girl—Sakuya, Sakuko, Sakura?—whimper lightly. "U-Um. T-The d-d-disciplinary c-committee takes care of such s-school a-affairs now." She paused, recollected her thoughts. "A-As such he saw no r-reason to continue the student council."

"Is that so?" I hummed. Interesting. Yes, this could become very interesting. "It must've been really upsetting."

She nodded. "Yes, um," She tugged at her skirt. "I'm sorry about what Ayaka said, she didn't mean it." Sakura peered at me nervously, hoping I wouldn't try to start anything in the future.

"It's alright." My words seemed to slice the thick air. "I don't really mind, Ayaka-san."

Said girl bit her lip nervously, but refused to look at me; So I took this as the cue to drop the bomb.

"I'll restore the student council." My words seemed to break her out of her haze of self-hatred and all of a sudden she forgot the last few minutes of wrongness.

"_What?_" She snapped, as if her anger would ease her guilt. "Are you trying to say something?"

I ignored her words. "I'll make a new student council that'll actually do something." I let my lips tug upwards in a grin, repeating her words. "One that will make this school better."

Hiroto narrowed his eyes, daring me to speak more. "No offence, but Hibari-san stated very firmly in his notice that there would be no need for a council anymore. I don't think it'll be possible." He clenched his hands. "The school doesn't need a council. It doesn't. At all."

Despite his firm, certain tone at Kyouya's imposed dictatorship, I wanted to laugh. Laugh at his hypocrisy, at his useless, _useless_ words and utterly fake demeanor. Why use words at all if you don't mean them anyways? They meant nothing to me, just as they did to him.

"Don't worry, all you need to do is give me a little of your time."

Hiroto frowned darkly, probably not trusting any of my words. "What are you planning?" He spoke lowly, almost like whispering a threat.

I laughed.

'_This time, __**I **__will start the fire.' _

* * *

"Tsunayoshi."

"HIIIIEEE—Ow!" The small boy had dropped his lunch and scooted back so quickly he slammed the back of his head into the tree trunk. He cradled his head between his hands, but continued to stare up at me fearfully.

I snorted. "Ok, really? Are you _that_ scared of me?"

"Y-Y-You almost suffocated me before!" He accused, staring at me between his fingers.

I smirked. "You held your breath very well." I walked closer to him, and he looked like he wanted to disappear into the trunk behind him. "Really though, have you done that before?" I asked, genuinely curious. "If so, you're more daring than I thought."

"What, No! I'm not into that kind of stuff..." His words trailed off into a murmur, then he seemed to light up and pointed his finger at me accusingly. "And thanks to you everyone thinks we're, we're, um—" His face was a bright shade of red. "—we're doing _it_ all the time!"

_Pffft_, what? I bursted out laughing. "Did you really just say that? You're more innocent than I thought." Stroking his chin mockingly, I casually leaned closer to him, resting my weight against the same trunk. "I guess you haven't done that before. You must be a natural then."

It! We're doing _it_ all the time!

Scandalous!

He shook his head away from my fingers. "I don't want to be a natural at something like that!"

"Why not? If anything it might make you more famous than you are now. Or infamous, but in my opinion you shouldn't spoil the one thing that people think you're actually good at." I deliberately let out a snicker.

Tsuna shot up and tore at his hair. "It's not funny! The entire school probably believes the rumors!" He slumped against the tree, face graciously meeting his palms. "I even heard someone say they saw us k-k-kissing in the chemistry room! I don't even know where that is."

I calmed down and snorted. "And? Why should you care what they think? It's not like they ever gave you the same courtesy."

"BUT KYOUKO THINKS THAT TOO!" He half sobbed, half whined, banging his abused head against the trunk again. "Now she'll think I'm, I'm—"

I looked around, then pushed him on. "You're what?"

"I'M LEACHEROUS!"

The final word echoed throughout the yard, and Tsuna's face fell even further when he saw a few heads turn our direction.

He whimpered.

I laughed.

"It's alright Tsunayoshi. Besides, I have the perfect plan to bring your reputation back to the pathetic state it was before. Maybe even less-pathetic if you pull it off well enough." I put my hand on his shoulder in a typical reassuring manner, but he swiftly shrugged it off and backed away.

"I don't even want to know what you're planning. You're last plan almost killed me, I don't really want a repeat," He sighed. "I really don't. I'm so sick of everyone messing with me..." His last words were whispered, and man did he look so precious I wanted to squeeze the round cheeks on his face until they popped.

I decided to lay off the teasing for a bit; My plan would be a hell of a lot harder if he wasn't cooperative, and I simply couldn't have him not be involved.

Now that would be scandalous!

* * *

A/N: Hmmm...?!

Already working on the next chapter, I just procrastinated on editting this one. My word doesn't have auto-correct on, so grammatical or spelling issues most likely exists. Oops?

Review for a little faster updates, maybe?


End file.
